


Stress Relief

by sehyr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feet kink, Footjob, Humiliation kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, almost, blowjob sequel? maybe?, kind of, mccree at his worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehyr/pseuds/sehyr
Summary: Jesse helps Hanzo to unwind.





	

The very first thing Hanzo did when he got home to his temporary apartment from a long, busy day out was take a shower hot enough to melt away all his tension. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his beloved, he had been having this strain within himself, and felt as if he couldn’t avoid feeling pent-up all day. He was awaiting some well-needed rest.

 Jesse, meanwhile, was undressing in their bedroom, leaving his shirt undone a few buttons down, and setting his shoes and hat aside. He laid down on the bed, listening to the running water from the bathroom. He had picked up on Hanzo’s nerves, but decided not to press him on it. He knew the other wasn’t one for talking too much about his feelings, and neither was he himself, so he let him be, and tried to cheer him up as much as he could throughout the day. He got him to laugh genuinely a few times, and felt satisfied when re-living the thoughts.

He figured his partner could use something nice to relax with before bed, and picked up one of the magazines they had bought together that day out of its bag, placing right on top of the sheets. He then flicked on two of their nightlights, on either bedstand, and shut off the main light. But before he could make himself cozy in the computer seat beside their bed, he heard the water shut off, and smiled with hands folded across his stomach, shutting his eyes. Finally, he and Hanzo could spend some time together - _alone_. Spending time together outside was definitely a luxury they both appreciated having, but it was nice to just be able to be around each other, where they felt most comfortable.

When Hanzo opened the door, he crossed over to their dresser, setting his clothing down before turning towards the bed. Jesse had his legs propped up on top of it, and Hanzo sighed as he took sight of it. Jesse simply smiled as Hanzo grabbed onto his legs, and let him push them back and and onto the floor. He opened his eyes to see the other in a bathrobe, loosely opened, with his hair down. The way the light hit Hanzo’s face made his eyes gleam, and Jesse could see the shower helped him calm his nerves. There was silence for a moment as Hanzo glanced behind him, stroking his hand over the magazine. He smiled back at Jesse weakly, and took a seat down behind him.

“Thought you might wanna do a little readin’,” Jesse interrupted the quiet. “I know ya like to glance at ‘em before bed.”

“We’ll see,” said Hanzo self-assuringly. He took the magazine into his hand, and opened it up slowly, feeling Jesse’s intimate stare on him still. He wondered if he would really be able to concentrate on the magazine for long. Nonetheless he dived in, and found his boyfriend moving to another room out of the corner of his eye.

Upon his return, Jesse took a seat back down, watching his boyfriend read. Hanzo found it quite distracting. “If you’re going to sit there staring,” he turned a page, “at least make yourself useful,” he raised his eyebrows with a hint of a laugh, and Jesse chuckled in return.

“Make yerself comfy then.” He remarked as he patted his thighs. Hanzo lifted his legs up, placing his left firmly against Jesse’s thigh, and allowing him to take the right into his hands. It was habitual of them to care for each other, and Jesse enjoyed giving massages to his partner all over, seeing him relax and lift up made him happier than anything. He leaned forward to sit up on his chair, and began working at Hanzo’s gentle foot.

Being aware of Hanzo’s discomfort with being stared at, he looked down as he pressed his thumbs into the pads of his foot, rubbing into his skin deeply. Hanzo held back a shudder at the touch of Jesse’s metal hand. Though he had taken a hot shower, the room got cold very quickly, and the addition of a cold touch wasn’t helping much.

Jesse was far, _far_ from being an expert on sensuality, yet he tried as best as he could, and there was no denying he was good with his hands. Hanzo had a strong, sturdy build, yet his ankles and feet were very soft. He was good on them, nonetheless, but they were much smaller than Jesse’s. Even the bounty hunter’s hands were sizable compared to his feet, but they treated him well. His hands were rough, calloused, and experienced, and they had a special way of handling things. Being in Jesse’s hands was a gift, regardless of where it was.

Hanzo tried to focus his attention on the pictures in the magazines of people and furniture and news and everything, but feeling the other’s rough thumbs dig and rub into him so precisely and soothingly was a lot to experience. Still, he was awfully tired, and couldn’t find himself in as relaxed of a mood as he wished he was. Jesse was more than interested, however, in spending as much time as Hanzo needed on his body.

In the midst of the touches, Hanzo felt a tingling shiver come over him. His bathrobe was nearly falling off his body, and their apartment had been awfully cold lately. It was just a temporary place for them to stay, while travelling together, but it still was a nuisance. He tried to shake it out of his system, and look at the little words on the page. Jesse paused his massaging to rub a hand over the top of his foot, because he noticed. He felt bad, knowing how chilly it got at night, and he really wouldn’t mind paying extra to keep his boyfriend warm.

“You cold, hon?” He asked, looking up at him gently.

Hanzo kept his eyes glued on the paper. “I’m fine.”

The massage wasn’t helping. He wasn’t sure why, or what he needed, but he was still stressed out. He needed something more intense to take the tension out, something more...forward. He took in a deep breath. Jesse kept his stare.

“Y’know,” he started, “Really, if you’re always so cold, I don’t mind bumpin’ up th-”

Hanzo responded with a gesture that Jesse wasn’t expecting. He slid his foot from his hands, and pressed it against his crotch.

Jesse let out a low gasp. He was easily flustered, and caught by surprise, and didn’t know what to make of it. Hanzo wasn’t looking up from his magazine, he wouldn’t even acknowledge him. That only made it worse. Jesse covered his face and turned away, burning up with a strong blush, feeling ashamed that such an interaction felt so... _good?_ Suddenly being pinned down by... _that_.

Hanzo knew Jesse had a little thing for being teased in general, and he also knew he was open to very much. And sure enough, he found what seemed to be the most sensitive way of touching yet. Jesse felt embarrassed, but he loved it. He spoke up from behind his hand in an amused voice, “Now you’re not playin’ fair, sweetheart…”

The nonchalant movement continued, as Hanzo rubbed his foot down to the chair, and back up again, starting a pattern of soft strokes against the other’s groin. Jesse just couldn’t bare it, and bit his lip before peeking out between his fingers. His boyfriend was still sitting there, reading without a care in the world, and he couldn’t stand it in the best of ways. The whole informality made him excited, knowing Hanzo could make him feel this way with so little effort.

He tried testing him, and bucked himself up. Hanzo kept himself planted firm against him, and even pressed harder. Of course, Jesse let out a stifled groan, and stared up at his lover with raised eyebrows, a look that begged to be looked back at. But it wasn’t returned, and instead, Jesse felt Hanzo curl his toes right against the head of his erection through the fabric. He sighed heavily, and impulsively gripped the sides of the chair, desperate for some kind of support.

“Darling…” Hanzo started, voice dripping with a casual sensuality. _Oh no_ , Jesse thought to himself, _He knows what he’s doin’ to me._

“I do think you’d be a little more comfortable if you removed your clothing.” He didn’t even glance up. Jesse took a deep breath and tilted his head back as far as he could.

Swallowing hard, he slid his hands down his body slowly, until he reached his belt. He kept his eyes shut tightly while he undid it, and drew it free out of the loops. He tried to concentrate on something else, some kind of noise, some kind of feeling, but the touch of Hanzo’s sole pressed tightly against him, controlling him with such a little gesture, he couldn’t knock the feeling out of his head. He pulled his belt out, leaned his hand away, and dropped it to the floor.

He opened his eyes as he worked at the button and the zipper. The ceiling was a pale seafoam, and smooth. He felt like he could fall into it. And he tried to, but he couldn’t. Hanzo had him pinned down in more ways than one.

Shifting his gaze down, he attempted to make eye contact with him.

“Babe?”

A slow, drawn-out hum that ended like a question was all he got.

Jesse gave a tense sigh. “Uh...could ya, for a moment, move a little…”

Hanzo looked back at him, and Jesse caught a spark of amusement in his eyes. _Oh, he's definitely gettin' a kick out of this_. He slid his foot down and onto the floor before returning to his magazine. In that second, Jesse sprung up from the chair rather awkwardly, sending it rolling back and spinning. He turned around, struggling in a great rush to get his pants off. They dropped, and he hooked his thumbs into the side of his boxers, pulling them off in a hurry and kicking them across the floor. He took a deep breath, turned around, arms akimbo, and glanced over Hanzo, still dead set on reading the magazine.

“Aw, shoot. Are ya gonna look at me ‘r what?” Jesse groaned as he brought the chair back over, sitting down lazily across from Hanzo once more. “I’m naked, right in front of you. I’m ready for ya right now. But ya just wanna read yer-,”

_Fuck._

He gripped the sides of his seat again, wishing he had something to bite into. Hanzo had delivered what he wanted, a little too hard. Casually, he flipped a page, and kept his relaxed demeanor. Jesse felt like he could die at the touch. The rough, calloused skin pressed against his dick was a weird feeling, but it made him twitch and shake. His thighs rushed with blood as he tried to get a hold of himself.

“Y-Ya can’t just, you gotta warn me, babe…” Jesse laughed as confidently as he could while being so bashful before his partner.

“Mmmm?” Hanzo hummed, and in a moment, pressed his other foot against Jesse’s cock, pinning it loosely between both, setting up for something more. Jesse sighed as if frustrated, but only because he didn’t know what to do. He’d never done anything like _this_ before, and he’d done plenty of things. He felt caught, docile. It was exciting him in a new way.

He felt himself quiver as Hanzo pressed his feet tighter against him, squeezing him. Slowly, the archer began to rub each one up and down the sides of his dick, coordinating a slow rhythm of friction that felt so _hot_ . Hanzo had him in the palm of his hand, or, _rather…_

Regardless, Jesse wanted to test him. He wanted to be pushed a little. Gazing down at the performance being given to him, he reached out his hands to feel the other’s delicate ankles, stroking at them gently. It took only a second for Hanzo to suddenly pull back and kick Jesse’s hands into his chest, lifting his head to give a sharp, powerful gaze that truly electrified him. Okay, he liked this feeling of being so submissive. _A lot_. Hanzo didn’t even need to speak for Jesse to get the strict message to keep his hands to himself.

And before he could even rest his hands back down, Hanzo pulled his legs back, off of Jesse’s chest, and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him forward in his chair in an instant. It was his legs that made crash contact with the bed, and it hurt his knees, but he didn’t care. Hanzo’s eyes were still firmly on him, and he just couldn’t look away from his dark, capturing stare. He was stunned still as Hanzo slipped his legs away and slid them down his collarbone, his chest, his gut, until they reached his perk erection.

And without proper warning, Hanzo smushed both his feet tight against him, from either side, pressing, massaging them into him. Jesse just couldn’t help it, he let out a long, stifled moan. He felt so perverted, but it turned him on like crazy. He tried to give a suggestive smile back at Hanzo’s domineering, cold gaze, and in return, Hanzo wrapped his toes around the head of his length, squeezing into it lightly.

Jesse let his head fall, his body pulsing with ecstatic feelings. Hanzo’s lips parted a little as he observed his boyfriend with curiosity, and moved his right foot down, alerting the other to flick his head back up. Jesse watched with a bit lip as Hanzo’s eyes softened, his eyelids lowering and his mouth curling into a deviously interested smile. Suddenly, Jesse felt the impact of the other’s heel pushing into his balls just enough to make him jolt forward, as if ready to pounce on the other for even suggesting he might do what he thought he would do. His look was begging, pleading, and Hanzo merely let out a deep, short laugh.

“Relax, dear.” he spoke so softly, taking in Jesse’s reaction. “You look absolutely delectable like this.”

Jesse squeezed his eyes shut in response, throwing his body back against the chair with an impatient whine. “Lord you’re killin’ me. Just spare me already and finish me off.”

“Finish you off, hmm…?” Hanzo looked smug. “I suppose I will.”

He went back to it, stretching out his feet before pressing them ever so gently onto Jesse’s dick, which was desperate for the physical contact. He slid them up and down, working at a pace so perfect, so careful, Jesse just had to watch him work. It was so embarrassing viewing himself throb at the touch of the other man’s feet, which seemed so skilled at making him so weak. He was almost in awe, witnessing how intricate and calculated his movements against him were. Nobody else in the world knew how to touch him as well as Hanzo did.

In the midst of the sound of Hanzo rubbing on him and of his own panting breath, Jesse’s heartbeat thumped loudly in his chest, echoing in his brain. Hanzo’s feet were soft in some places, rough in others, but the friction they created against him was equally exhilarating and wonderful. He caught himself letting out soft groans in between his breaths, and heard the other chuckle darkly.

“Such a filthy, dirty man...to think you’d get off on such a perverted act…”

Fuck, _fuck_.

Jesse’s cheeks filled with heat, leaving him to whimper out in pleasure. His dick pulsed, body overwhelmed from the sensation of being so humiliated, and so aroused by it. Having such an in-charge personality, being looked down upon and dominated was one of his more secret guilty pleasures. Of course, with his lover, the feeling was amplified much more. He felt so lucky to be so vulnerable before the other, so helpless to the touch of his soles alone.

With every stroke against him, he felt closer, like he was being pushed into his climax by Hanzo’s soothing, warm touch. His breath had become much less collected, and he was gripping the arms of the chair hard enough to nearly break them off. He felt so out of control, so tight and close. His breaths turned into grunts and groans, whining and desperate.

“Such a mess…” Hanzo pouted, fixing his bored eyes on Jesse’s erection, which had leaked out a slippery pre-ejaculate. Nonchalantly, he curved his feet over the head, and slowly dragged them down along his shaft, just barely covering it with the fluid that had stuck to his toes. Jesse was careless, and let out an extravagant moan, wincing at the thought of his own noises slipping out so easily. Hanzo was surely something else, he decided.

“‘M almost there, babe…please...” The shooter’s drawl begged with as much restraint in his voice as he could muster, so enticed by the thought of reaching ecstasy through this. He watched Hanzo move with squinted eyes, hoping to whatever that he wouldn’t cut him off.

Hanzo paused, and hesitated, puckering his lips while deciding what to do. Jesse’s eyes widened, strained with neediness. “Babe, c’mon...I’m so close…” He slurred his words thickly, almost like a growl. Hanzo finally removed his feet from Jesse’s crotch, leaving his legs bent in the air before him, posing above his full, throbbing erection. The sight was just so erotic, like a photograph permanently shot into his mind. Hanzo’s expression was of someone who had complete power, who was simply waiting for the other to get to his lowest.

“Hanzo, I’m beggin ya,” Jesse’s voice lowered, hushed, “Please, just, anythin’, I need it, babe…”

“Need what, exactly?” Hanzo asked with assertion, staring at his own feet as he stretched them out.

“Y-Ya already know, babe, c’mon…”

“I’m not sure that I do.”

_Bastard._

He continued, “Specify for me, dear.”

Jesse swallowed hard. 

“ _Please, just step on my dick._ ” He let out in a cry, thighs quivering with impatience. “Lord, please, rub your feet all over it, do whatever ya want just fuckin’ do it, please babe. I’m beggin’, I’m so fuckin’ close I swear I’ll make ya feel somethin’ great if you just finish me, please. Please, Hanzo. _Please_.”

There was a thick moment of silence as Jesse’s eyes sweltered with incoming tears.

“Well,” Hanzo broke, “If that’s what you want, then…” He leaned back, splaying his hands against the bed, and pushed the pad of his left foot up against Jesse’s balls, emitting a broken grunt from the other. He then reached out the right, positioning it just an inch above Jesse’s twitching cock.

“There you are,” he whispered, and tapped his big toe on the utmost tip of his cock.

And surely enough, that was the perfect final touch for Jesse’s impatience. He released a wild, singing moan from his throat, bucking his hips up high as he ejaculated, feeling Hanzo even still moving his feet up to the head to catch the release. He gripped the chair with fierceness, letting out every little noise he had been too embarrassed to let out before with complete lack of shame, knowing he was finally out of his torture.

As he rode himself out, he let out a variety of _fuck_ ’s and _good lord_ ’s, throwing his neck back as far as he could, while stabilizing himself in the mobile chair. Hanzo simply rested his ankles against Jesse’s thighs, crossing his arms with a much-too-satisfied smile. His stress had melted away, at least for the night. He was proud of his accomplishment.

After calming down, breath still shaky, Jesse met eyes with his lover, giving him a sort of look that combined _Thank you so much_ with _You goddamn tease_. Hanzo playfully lifted his feet to Jesse’s face, offering him what he had left on them. Jesse swatted him away, sitting up and saying, “Haven’t you embarrassed me enough for the evenin’?”

Hanzo sighed, and pulled back. “I cannot walk with all of _this_ on my feet. Be a dear, won’t you?”

Jesse stared him down, hard, hoping to get the message across that he wasn’t going to let him get away with something like this so easy next time. But, he succumbed, and grabbed Hanzo by the ankles, pressing his feet against his mouth. He made a show of it, opening his mouth wide to lick the cum up and off his lover’s skin, planting little kisses on him here and there, soft and gentle. Hanzo’s face seemed to turn red, and Jesse laughed against him, cleaning off the rest and gently pushing him away.

As Jesse stood up to collect himself, Hanzo watched his body move. The way he traveled from the bed to their dresser, opening it up with a sharp tug, he was so loose and carefree. His hips seemed to sway, and Hanzo wondered if he always did that, or if it was intentional. Nonetheless, he was eager to watch him return with a fresh, loose pair of tacky cactus-themed boxers gripped around his hips.

“You’re a demon, Hanzo,” He sung, crawling onto the bed and over him. “Way too talented. Makes me wanna compete with ya more.” He rested his head against the other’s lap, just for a moment, before lifting himself up. “And uh, looks like yer still up for somethin’.” He sat up fully as Hanzo covered himself in his robe, turning the other way with an expression of shyness. “It’s getting late.” He said, with a longing in his voice for what they both actually wanted.

“Sure is...which means we better take care of that issue now, eh?” Jesse leaned in to plant a kiss on Hanzo’s neck, slipping his hand under his bathrobe to stroke his chest. Hanzo shivered at the touch, turning back to look at him coyly. He had to admit, Jesse had certainly done a good job of warming him up. “If you’re still willing to put that mouth to work…” He led on, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

Jesse gave out a deep, sensual chuckle, looking into Hanzo’s eyes while he waved his tongue across his lips. He pulled the other closer, rubbing his back underneath the bathrobe, and dipped him down as he leaned into his lips.

“You know I always am, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by https://suzannartafterdark.tumblr.com/post/149285779235/jesse-is-weak-for-the-impossibly-delicate-feet this image. Thank you for reading!


End file.
